Stranger than Fiction
by King Mimiga
Summary: People from the real world each get sent to three different games Cave Story, Chrono trigger, Advance Wars The only way out is to beat the games.The problem,bad guy destroy VG and Real World, if they don't beat it soon. Can they do it?


Author's note: The story will take awhile to get into because I first introduction the characters then I will get into the story.

Characters: Main- Kai Age: 16

Friend of both Kai and Rala- Matthew Age: 15

Younger sister of Kai- Rala Age: 8

Chapter 1: I thought this only happen in stories

"Brother, Brother, wake up, breakfast is ready, and it is almost 10 in the morning, come up woke up." Rala said, as she was rocking me to wake up.

"Rala stop that I need my sleep, I just finished Halo 3 campaign on Legendary by myself." I mumbled back to her.

"Kai you need to stop going to bed late... again." Rala told _me_, like she is my mother or something, she is like 8 years old she can't tell me what to do!

"Rala, if you don't let me sleep, then I well steal you stuff animals." I told _her _this time. She stop rocking me and she put her thumb in her mouth and started sucking on it. She maybe 8 but when she is nervous or

thinking she does that.

"I... I will tell mom on you." Rala smiled thinking she beat me.

"Well I will just tell mom that you were playing video games." She knows that our mom believes that girls shouldn't play video games, because she believes it turns them into Fan girls or tomboy; girls won't get anything out of it, but our mom doesn't care about boys because they are just being boys.

"I don't understand mom, all she does is make me do schoolwork. I am only 8 why is she pushing me is hard? Why won't she let me have any fun?" A tear ran down Rala's face as she ran out of my room crying.

Poor Rala, she is always being pushed to do anything expect fail and not doing your best is bad, I know that during your best is good, but our moms pushes it to far, she wants her to be a genius and work to be in college instead of enjoying her life. My friend Matt has told me the reason for her pushing Rala so much could be that when my mom was younger that she didn't do well in school and didn't go to college when all of her brothers did, and she wants Rala to go because she didn't.

"Oh my god... I almost forgot, today Matt is coming over to help me with our project for our History project." I couldn't believe that I almost forgot about the history project that I had to do. I got out of bed and got dressed. I looked in the mirror that is in my room, I see my 6foot self in the mirror putting on a plain white shirt and putting a red hoodle over top if it. I then put on my black sweatpants, and white socks, I ran downstairs to eat my breakfast that Rala made for me, because my mother wants her to learn how to cook in order to make her husband happy. I found Rala in Kitchen eating the eggs she made; I could see that her eyes were red from crying.

"Rala... I am sorry about what happen, and I won't tell on you I just keep on forgetting that mom is very harsh on you." I wanted to make her feel better after I was an ass in the morning.

"Kai?" Rala said.

"Yes Rala?" I said back, thinking see would thank me.

"Thanks you are the best brother, even through you may act bad you always try to make me feel better and you always do." Rala smiled back to me, I could see Rala was truly happy. The peaceful air was shattered by a knock on the door. "Who is that Kai? Is mom back from work?" The look on Rala's face showed that she was scared, especially of mom. I told her not to worry, even if I was. I got up from the table and walked to the front door. Who ever it was they started to knock again.

"I will be right there hold on." I told them. I finally made it to the door almost about to yell to whoever it was they kept on banging and ringing on the door bell. I doubt they could hear me because of all the noise they were making.

" Will you quit ringing the F---, oh it's you." I said; pissed that he couldn't wait. The person I am referring to was Matt, he was a person who was at normal height much smaller than me but still normal height.

He was dressed in a nice shirt and pants, also his hair was combed back. "So why are you dressed up?" I asked, because why a person would be dressed so nicely this early in the morning I don't understand.

"Kai ... you know that I like to be dressed my best even though I really don't have to." He told me, matter of fact. He then jumped before I could say anything else. "Kai, is your _mother _here?" He asked looking around.

" No, don't worry she is not, she had something important to do last night and decided instead of coming home to go to a hotel that is near by." I told him as we started to walk into the Kitchen.

" Do you know when she will be back? he said. He looked me with his arms crossed and his face showed that something annoyed him or bothered him for some reason, but then again what doesn't.

"I don't know she never said, I figure around 3pm." I told him. He stopped crossing his arms and smiled at me saying, " Good, that will give us enough time to do a lot of the work before _she _comes home."

More for Later.

Author: Okay I'm going to stop there right now. Next Chapter will deal with Matt and Kai's Mother and the bad blood between them. After that will will get into the real story. I just wanted to get so back story for the characters since it will play a role later on, also this Fanfic is going to be long, I have a general idea of how I want this to go but it is flexible enough that it can change without too much of a rewrite with the story.


End file.
